


Not all is as it seems

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Competitive Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Flufftober, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 18 - PranksMagnus and Alec are both very competitive. That's competitiveness goes as far as playing pranks in each other.Or the one where pranks are played, and something more serious, but a lot happier takes place.





	Not all is as it seems

Magnus and Alec are both extremely competitive. They've known as much since their first date, when they went to the Hunters Moon and played pool. Since then, pretty much everything has been one big competition between them, including playing pranks on each other.

What had started out as a silly little practical joke Magnus had played on Alec, that Alec had answered with an even better prank than his own, Magnus had thought slightly bitterly, has turned into a competition to one up each other in their pranks.

Magnus thoroughly enjoys this little competition of theirs. After all, one of the many things he loves about Alec is his competitiveness, and any way he gets to see that competitiveness.

With the amount of time they've been going on with this competition, their pranks have become better and better. They have also become more unexpected. Magnus is hardly able to predict when the next prank is going to come from Alec.

Alec, however, is very quick to pick up on quite a few of Magnus' pranks, but because he loves Magnus, and he loves the competition they have going on, Alec lets Magnus get away with his pranks.

-

The last prank Alec played on played on Magnus was excellent, and Magnus cannot think of a way to better it, but he has to try. He's not going to give up. Magnus will not let Alec win this way.

Once Magnus knows what he's going to do, he gets to work, trying to make the prank perfect, and also not give anything away to Alec. He doesn't want Alec to suspect a thing. Magnus is taking a while, because of that fact.

"You know, I'm starting to get worried. It's been almost a month, and I haven't been pranked." Alec said, jokingly. "Have you given up, Magnus?" Alec has a cheeky smile on his face when he says that.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. I guess that's for you to find out, isn't it, Alexander?" Magnus says, in an off-hand tone. Seeing the suspicious look on Alec's face makes Magnus smirk.

-

Alec really has become very suspicious of Magnus. He hasn't given Alec any indication or reason to believe a prank was on its way, which is very concerning. Alec likes being able to tell when a prank is coming, even when he doesn't know what the prank is.

One night, while Magnus and Alec were walking home after a date, Magnus pulls Alec to a stop and turns to face him. Alec looks puzzled, and curious when he sees the look on Magnus' face.

"Magnus? Is everything alright?" Alec asks, taking Magnus' hands in his own.

"Everything is perfect, Alexander." Magnus says, tightening his grip on Alec's hands. "There's actually something I need to do."

"What is it?" Alec asks, a hint of concern tainting his voice, his brow furrowing. He doesn't know why, but he is worried.

Magnus reaches up and straightens Alec's brow before speaking again. "There's really nothing wrong, Alexander. Quite the opposite actually. I hope, anyway." Magnus takes a breath and a step closed to Alec. "It's about that prank you've been waiting for."

"Ah." Alec says. "I hope you're not giving up."

"Not exactly, although what I've been planning isn't exactly a prank. It's a lot more serious than that." Magnus says.

Magnus is very nervous about this. And excited. He knows it's the right thing to do. He knows it's the right time, but he is still nervous.

"Alexander. The love I have for you is a love that knows no bounds. You have unlocked me, and I will be forever grateful for that. These past years with you have been the most amazing, and I know there will be more." Magnus stops his speech to let go of one of Alec's hands and put his into his pocket to pull out a small box.

Alec's free hand goes to cover his mouth, knowing what is coming up. He wasn't expecting this to happen, but he is extremely happy it is. He feels his smile growing and the tears pool in his eyes when Magnus kneels in front of him.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Will you marry me?" Magnus asks, a hopeful smile on his face, revealing the ring in the box.

Alec's reply comes out as a chuckle when he reaches into one of his pockets to pull a box of his own out, and opening it to show Magnus the ring. 

" Only if you'll marry me, too." Alec says, bringing Magnus to his feet.

Magnus is so happy he can't even say anything. He just pulls Alec in and kisses him with all the love he has for the man. His fiance. The love of his life.

When, at last, Magnus and Alec pull away, they exchange the rings, before Alec pulled Magnus in for another kiss. Alec knows he will never be able to top this for as long as he lives.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
